Pale Green Brigade
Pale Green is descriptive of death. Revelation 6:8 ‘And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth.’ The KJV uses the word ‘pale’. The actual word used by John here was the Greek word Chloros or greenish from the Greek word chloe or green NOTE: Cards from the Limited Edition series look bright green instead of pale green. Treat as the same brigade. The pale green brigade features two subthemes: Assyrians and Magicians. Pale Green Brigade Evil Characters *Absalom (Ki) *Absalom (Wa) *Absalom’s Soldiers (Ki) *Achan (Pa) *Amasa (Ki) *Assyrian Archer (FF) *Assyrian Siege Army (FF2) *Assyrian Survivor (FF2) *Astrologers (TP) *Balaam (Di) *Beast from the Sea (UL) *Beast from the Sea (Wa) *Chaldeans (P) *Controlling Demon (Ap) *Damsel with Spirit of Divination (TP) *Death & Hades (Wa) *Doeg (A) *Doeg (UL) *Egyptian Magicians (FF2) *Elymas the Sorcerer (Di) *Emperor Caius Caligula (Ap) *Enchanter (TP) *Er (F) *Esau, the Hunter (F) *Frog Demons (P) *Frog Demons (UL) *Frog Demons (Wa) *Hermogenes (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Ap) *Hophni, son of Eli (Pi) *King Asnappar (FF) *King Jehoiakin (Ki) *King Sargon II (Pi) *King Sennacherib (Ki) *King Shalmaneser V (Ki) *King Tiglath-Pileser III (Ki) *Laban (P) *Messenger of Satan (Ap) *Nabal (Pa) *Pagan Priest (Pi) *Panic Demon (Pale Green) (AW) *Pashur the Priest (Pi) *Phinehas, son of Eli (Pi) *Phygellus (Ap) *Prince of Persia (Pr) *Prince of this World (Wa) *Que (AW) *Roman Jailer (Ap) *Shechem (F) *Silly Women (Wo) *Simon the Magician (TEC) *Spirit of Doubt (AW) *The Assyrian Spoilers (RA) *The Rabsaris (RA) *The Rabshakeh (Ki) *The Tartan (FF) *User of Curious Arts (TP) *Witch of Endor (Pr) *Witch of Endor (Wa) *Wizards (Pr) *Women as Snares (Wo) *Workers with Familiar Spirits (Pr) Pale Green Brigade Evil Enhancements *Achan’s Sin (Pa) *All Hope Lost (Pa) *Angel Departed (AW) *Angry Travelers (AW) *Ashtaroth Worship (Pr) *Assyria Conquers Israel (RA) *Bad Dealings (F) *Bad Intentions (F) *Begging for Freedom (AW) *Boasting of Wisdom (Pi) *Captured by Assyria (FF) *Carelessness (Wo) *Chariots of the Sun (Ki) *Chariots of the Sun (UL) *Climb the Walls (Ki) *Confusion (Pr) *Consumed by Doubt (AW) *Darkness (UL) *Darkness (Wa) *Death of Jacob (F) *Death of Unrighteous (Pa) *Defiant (AW) *Demonic Mist (AW) *Disobedience (Pa) *Disturbing Samuel’s Spirit (Di) *Disuading Speech (Ki) *Divination (Ap) *Divination (TP) *Doeg’s Slaughter (Pi) *Drunkenness (Ap) *Evil (UL) *Fear of Danger (AW) *Filthy Garments (Pr) *Foolishness of Five Virgins (Wo) *Forgotten History (Pi) *Glittering Spear (Ki) *Hagar Dismissed (Pa) *Hezekiah’s Weakness (Ki) *Hostility (Ap) *Human Wisdom (Ap) *Infectious Disease (Pi) *Invoking Terror (FF2) *Judah’s Sin (Pa) *Lamenting (Pa) *Lance (A) *Lance (UL) *Land Made Waste (Wa) *Large Tree (Pr) *Leprosy (Wa) *Lying in Wait (Wa) *Magicians’ Snakes (Di) *Mist (Wa) *Misuse of Talents (F) *Murder (F) *Palsy (Ap) *Pierced Heart (Ap) *Plunderers (Ki) *Possessed (AW) *Pride of Simon (TEC) *Priesthood Defiled (Pi) *Rage (P) *Rage (UL) *Scattered (RA3) *Sin in the Camp (Pi) *Slave Trade (F) *Stocks (UL) *Strange Vine (Pr) *Table of Demons (Ap) *Temple of Nisroch (Ki) *The Rabsaris Attacks (RA) *The Rabshakeh Attacks (Ki) *The Rabshakeh’s Threats (Di) *The Tartan Attacks (Ki) *Thorn in the Flesh (P) *Torn Mantle (Pr) *Tower (Ki) *Tower (Wa) *Two Thousand Horses (Ki) *Words of Discouragement (AW) Pale Green Brigade Curses *Confusion of Mind (Pi) *Covenant with Death (FF2) *Incurable (Pi) Pale Green Brigade Dual Enhancements *Razor (FF2) *Siegeworks (FF2)